A Night In San Francisco
by Katsume
Summary: T'Pol tells Archer she's been reassigned.


A Night in San Francisco

by Kat

R

T'Pol stood uneasily in front of the bar. When she had spoken to Commander Tucker and asked him where she might find the Captain, he had suggested this place, claiming it was one of the Captain's old haunts. She had never been in a human bar before, though she had been in many others. One of the strongest warnings she had been given when she came to Earth was to avoid humans outside of Starfleet. It wasn't so much that they were bad or destined to harm, merely that humans became agitated when Vulcans involved themselves in their lives. Business was acceptable, personal was not. Team that irrationality of humans with alcohol, and one was just asking for trouble.  
  
T'Pol took a deep breath and moved resolutely forward. She brushed a hand over her hood, to make sure it shadowed her face and covered her ears. She would only be a moment, her goal simple. Find the Captain and get him to join her outside so she could inform him of the High Command's decision to return her to Vulcan. She didn't think about the fact that she could and probably should wait until morning. All she knew is that she needed to talk to him, to tell him, now.  
  
She pushed the door open and entered. The bar was relatively small and surprisingly filled with officers even with the lateness of the hour. Something clench inside her as the smell of alcohol and men invaded her senses. The first wolf-whistle caused her to jump, and she noticed with that sound that there were no other women in the room except the waitress. Her heart sped up as she searched for Archer. Finally her eyes lit on him. He was sitting at a table in the back of the room, sipping a drink and staring out the window. Resolutely she moved toward him, carefully dodging the hands that reached for her and ignoring the multiple offers of "Hey baby how about I buy you a drink?" Humans males under the influence of alcohol could be quite irrational. Her caution, though, was no help. One of the men reached for her again and suceeded in catching her arm and dragging her to him. She tried to pull away, yet as she did so, another crowded her from behind. Physically she knew she was more than an equal match for any of these men, but she didn't want to cause a scene. Her voice was drowned out as yet another came up to her, so no one notice her request for freedom. Yet another man bumped into her, causing her to stumble back, and the hood to fall from her face. The silence that fell was deafening, and then the atmosphere turned ugly. The encouraging catcalls from earlier turned to curses and threats. She had never truly realized how much Vulcans were despised.  
  
Faces blurred in front of her, time seemed to stand still, yet only a few moments had passed. Hands that had once been gentle and cajoling now bordered on violent. She stumbled yet again, uncertain how to deal with the situation. Echoes of "Vulcan whore" slammed through her brain and she searched desperately for a way out. Her hands came up to protect her ears as she backed away, only to be stopped as she came up against the bar.  
  
"I will not allow you to treat a woman like this in my bar!" Help came from an unexpected quarter. T'Pol's eyes flew up and met those of the waitress, who was standing behind the bar, furious. "I serve you all each night and I have never seen such disrespect for a female. If you cannot treat her decently then leave. I don't want you here."  
  
A few of the men seemed to come to themselves. The one who had first grabbed her spoke. "But Ruby, she's not a woman, she's a Vulcan and she has no business here."  
  
The woman placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "This is my bar and it is open to the public. Whoever wishes to come through those doors will be served as long as they respect the rules of this establishment. I may serve mostly Starfleet officers, but I'll be damned if I will turn anyone away."  
  
The young man sighed in frustration. "This is a place for us to wind down away from... them." The words were spit out in disgust. "The only reason she would be here is to spy on us. They think sending a female will make it alright, but its not. She has no business here." At his words, the crowd of men grew restless once more and the shouts and insults began again.  
  
"This is the behavior of Starfleet officers? No wonder the Vulcans don't think we can handle ourselves in space." The voice echoed through the room, and the crowd parted as Jonathan Archer approached his trapped second in command. "Intolerance in the field can lead to the death of your crew." His tone was firm, like that of a father disciplining his children.  
  
The young man spoke again. "Come off it Archer. We all know you hate Vulcans as much as the rest of us. She has no business here."  
  
Jonathan stepped in front of T'Pol, shielding her from view. His hand touched her arm lightly. His eyes asked if she were okay, and he nearly sighed in relief as she nodded. Turning to the crowd, he moved so that he was the brunt of their focus. "You are wrong. She is my first officer. She is here to see me."  
  
"Right. The great Jonathan Archer, traveling with a Vulcan." The voice that spoke was gravelly and filled with anger.   
  
Another voice spoke from the back. "No, the Enterprise does have a Vulcan second, though I can hardly believe it. Your father would be ashamed of the way you are consorting with the Vulcans. Tell us Archer, are Vulcans as cold in bed as they are everywhere else?"  
  
"She's a pretty thing, I'll grant you that. You are fucking her aren't you?"  
  
Jonathan felt T'Pol stiffen behind him. Anger boiled up inside him, and his fist flew out, connecting solidly with the jaw of the man who had dared be so vulgar. "You disgust me and disgrace our race. This lady has done nothing to you and yet you condemn her for the actions of others. Aren't we beyond that now? How can we ever hope to be great explorers if we cant release simple prejudices? Stupid fools..." He dodged the fist that headed his way, and within moments a brawl had broken out. He nearly smiled as T'Pol flattened her back against his, and helped him knock a few heads together.   
  
The brawl had barely gotten started when a phase pistol was fired. The crowd stopped fast and turned as one to face a furious Ruby. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at them as she hissed "Get the hell out of my bar!" She didn't hesitate to aim the weapon at anyone who looked as though they were going to argue. Slowly the men filed out, until Archer, T'Pol and Ruby were the only ones left.   
  
Archer glanced at the door uneasily, but took T'Pol's hand and headed toward it. "I'll get some of my crew down here to clean up the mess."  
  
"Archer, wait." He turned back startled. The young woman flashed him a grin. "You two should probably hang for a while. I wouldn't put it past those idiots to be waiting for you outside. You two are welcome to stay."  
  
Archer nodded and flipped the lock on the door. He released T'Pol and walked over to Ruby, his hand out. "Thanks Ruby, I owe you one."  
  
Again she grinned. "Don't you always Captain." She gestured him back to his table. "Take a load off. We've been friends too long to let something like this interrupt it." She knelt behind the counter and pulled out a dust covered bottle. Reaching up, she grabbed a couple of glasses and plunked them down on the table next to him. Her eyes studied T'Pol for a long moment, before switching back to Archer. Once more she slid behind the counter, this time turning down the lights and flipping the closed sign. "I'm glad to see you've changed Archer, and for the better. I wish you the best." With a nod, she headed for the door. "Give it a couple of hours, then head out the back. The doors will lock behind you. Drinks are on the house tonight." And then she was gone, leaving a stunned Archer, sitting at a table, with only T'Pol, moonlight, and the rain for company.  
  
The silence should have been deafening, but was instead companionable. Jonathan couldn't remember the last time silence had been so comfortable with another person in the room. He glanced at T'Pol. She was watching the rain as he had been, her elbow resting on the table, and her chin in her hand. He couldn't remember a time he had seen her so casual, so innocent looking. He glanced back out at the rain and allowed the sight and sound of it to wash over him. "I've lived in San Francisco all my life, and I never get tired of the rain. It always makes things seem fresh and new."  
  
"Yes. I was surprised at how much rain your planet gets. Vulcan is a dry planet, very warm. It rarely rains there. Here though, everything is lush and green, full of new promise."  
  
"That's the way I've always seen it, though Earth does have some very dry, hot climates as well." He opened the old bottle of wine Ruby had left and poured himself a glass. He held the bottle up in question to T'Pol and at her nod, poured a small amount for her as well. "Do you miss Vulcan?"  
  
Her eyes slid back to the rain and her tone was contemplative. "It is my home world and there are things I would like to see again. For now though, I am in no hurry to leave."  
  
He chuckled. "It's a good thing, I'd hate to run into those irate officers again." He took a slow sip of his wine, savoring the tart flavor of it. "Speaking of officers, what ever were you thinking to risk entering this bar? Didn't the High Command warn you?"  
  
"Yes. I had no idea they would be so aggressive. Even before they realized I was a Vulcan they were... distasteful. How is it possible? The males aboard Enterprise are not so... disrespectful to women."  
  
Archer sighed. "They are a good crew, and I'd court martial any one of them if I heard of such nonsense, but I can't say they wouldn't have acted the same, especially two years ago. The saddest part is, I wonder at myself. I was every bit as antagonistic to Vulcans as those officers. I'd like to think I would have been a gentleman, but I just don't know."  
  
T'Pol debated with herself for a moment, then covered his hand with her own. "You are an honorable man Jonathan Archer. I have seen it many times. You would never treat another as those men treated me."  
  
His eyes locked with hers and he thought he saw something in thier depths. He shook his head to clear it. "I hope you are right, T'Pol."  
  
She pulled back and raised a brow. He could have sworn he saw mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Of course I am."  
  
He gave her a grin and an exaggerated bow, and refilled their glasses. "So, why are you hear?"  
  
Her eyes closed, and she stood, staring out the window. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
His brow crinkled and he stood as well. "Sounds serious. What is it?"  
  
With one breath, she blurted it all out. "I am being reassigned."  
  
"What?1?" He moved behind her, his hands catching her shoulders and turning her toward him. "What do you mean you are being reassigned?"  
  
She stiffened beneath his touch and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Simply that Captain. The High Command has ordered me back to Vulcan. They feel your mission into the Expanse is foolhardy and do not want me to accompany you. Enterprise will be ordered to return me to Vulcan before she starts her mission. If you are unwilling to comply, they will find another way to send me home."  
  
"We can fight this. We have before."  
  
"We could, but this is my life and my commission. As a member of the Vulcan Science Directorate, I am obligated to return to Vulcan. Besides, there is no time for us to fight. The Enterprise is leaving tomorrow."  
  
He wanted to argue with her, to yell and scream and rage, but it wasn't his place. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was for the best. After all, did he really want the woman he loved in danger? Loved? Where had that come from? But as soon as the thought entered his head he knew it was true. While she was of his crew, his second in command, then he couldn't admit to loving her. Now, however, it was a different matter. She was leaving him and she would be safe, and she needed to know. His fingers curved into her arms and he debated with himself for only a moment. The worst she could do was reject him. He pulled her close, suddenly impatient. His eyes studied hers for any sign of rejection, and found none. He dropped his head until it was touching hers. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to let you go. You've become... important to me."  
  
The smell of him surrounded her, but rather than repulsing her, it triggered a stab of arousal. Her response was whispered as well. "I am an efficient officer."  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "You are my friend, and I... care about you." She started to pull away, the contact too close and too personal. He held her tighter. "Before you go... I need to tell you... show you... damn..." His head tilted and his mouth dropped, covering hers lightly.

She stiffened in his arms and then relaxed into him. Her arms curled around his neck and he drew her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and bringing her flush against his body. The taste of her stunned him. He couldn't believe how perfect she was, how desperately he needed her. Jonathan pulled back, awed. T'Pol eyes were dazed as she looked up at him, and the innocence there amazed him. He had never thought to act on his feelings for her, hell he had never intended to acknowledge his feelings for her. Now, however, she was leaving and he couldn't imagine her going without knowing how he felt. Her eyes were soft, unfocused, beautiful and he had to kiss her again. 

As his mouth lowered to hers, awareness snapped into her eyes and she drew back. "Captain?"

The smile that crossed his face was infinitely patient and loving. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Jonathan." 

Her eyes blinked several times, mouth opening and closing. His smile widened and he dropped a quick kiss on her lips. She blinked up at him again and her eyes skittered from his to his mouth. She licked her lips and sighed. Her arms tightened reflexively around his neck and she sighed. "Jonathan…" The words were husky, confused. "What are you doing?"

He couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out, and he found he didn't want to. Her confusion was endearing and he loved it, loved her. That thought sobered him instantly and he brought up a hand to stroke her cheek. "I would think that would be obvious." Her brows furrowed in question and he smiled again. "I'm kissing the woman I love."

Her mouth formed a perfect O of surprise and he couldn't resist. His mouth dropped to hers once more and this time he took advantage of her surprise to sweep his tongue in her mouth. T'Pol jerked back again and gazed up at him, this time in wonder. "What? Why?"

"Because I can. I've wanted to for a very long time, I just never felt like I could or should. You are leaving me, the Enterprise. You are not my officer any longer and I can admit this to you now. I have to. I love you."

"Oh… Jonathan…."

His fingers pressed over her lips. "Shhhhh… Just a kiss, one moment of one night, before out worlds call us back to who we are supposed to be. Just a moment to Jonathan and T'Pol, a man and the woman he loves."

She studied him for a long moment, tracing the lines of his face with her eyes. She checked his eyes for sincerity and found it there and swimming in the emotion humans call love. Why was she here, allowing him to hold her and manipulate her this way? For that matter, why was she accepting this influx of emotion from him without more of a debate? What was it about this man, this human that drew her? What was it about him that compelled her to throw away a lifetime of teachings, just to be near him? What was it in her that compelled her to stay in his arms and savor his kisses? To allow him to touch her and hold her this way, and want more? Her thoughts swirled to a stop. He was right. This was the only way, the only time. One moment, one night to be who they were destined to be. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, arching into him, thrilling at the feel of his arousal pressing against her. He wanted her, he wanted more than a kiss and a moment, and she wanted him too. She allowed the kiss, learning the taste and texture of him, and soon mimicked his movements, instinctively understanding them through his transmission of thought. The rush of sensation and thought nearly overwhelmed her and she pulled back, to allow breath and thought. There was no logic to this and it didn't frighten her for some odd reason. She blinked and studied his mouth. "You want more than a kiss, do you not?"

_Oh yeah, I want more than a kiss_. "What do you mean?"

"You wish to have sex with me?" She fought back the flash of uncertainty that tugged at her.

"Sex? No."

Her brow crinkled in confusion and her hand released its hold on her neck. Slowly, searchingly, it slid down his chest, pausing just above his erection. Her brow rose as she stated the obvious. "But you body…?"

"Is undeniable. Yes, I know, but I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you."

"There is a difference?"

"Yes. You are the difference T'Pol. You and how I feel about you. If I did not love you, care for you, respect and need you, then it would be just sex."

Confusion flashed briefly over her face and then something akin to acceptance and something else he couldn't identify. "I understand." Her hand slid lower and stroked lightly over him. "I would have you make love to me, Jonathan Archer."

He jerked in response, her touch heaven and hell, so much so that he almost missed her words. His heart fluttered. She wanted him to make love to her and he was ready. Here, now, the thought of uncovering that succulent skin and coming inside her nearly floored him there. His arms tightened around her instinctively, and then their surroundings hit him. He could not make love to her in a bar. He needed a bed and flowers and candlelight.

T'Pol tipped her head to one side, her hand coming back up to stroke the hair from his temple. "What does a bed and flowers have to do with anything Jonathan?"

"I would make love to you in a proper setting…" The words tapered off as he realized that he had not spoken aloud. Something akin to fear rolled through him, and though he didn't pull away, he stiffened in her arms. T'Pol sensed his thoughts instantly and released him, stepping back. She turned, suddenly cold and wrapped her arms around herself. All the things she had been taught about humans, coming back to haunt her in that instant. "How did you know?"

A shiver ran through her as she watched the rain. "Vulcans are touch telepaths. It is one of the reasons we do not like to be touched. A particularly strong emotion can feel like a whip against our backs. If we are close to someone, bonded to them, then we can even hear their thoughts. I didn't realize it was possible to bond with humans."

Jonathan was stunned. She could here his thoughts. It seemed odd and… alien, and yet tempting as she was tempting, something that drew them closer to one another. To be bonded to a Vulcan, what did that mean? He stepped closer to her, but not touching her. He watched the rain fall as he thought. "Have you always been able to read my thoughts, or was it because of the kiss?"

Another shiver slid down her spine as his breath caressed the back of her neck. "It has been growing for some time. Not so much your thoughts as your emotions. At first it transmitted with a touch and then, I could sense your emotions when they were particularly strong. When you kissed me, opened up to me, I felt the depth of your emotions. They caused my mental blocks to collapse and I could then hear your thoughts. I apologize for intruding where I was not welcome."

"Will it happen every time we kiss?"

She turned to look at him, confused. "You still wish to kiss me?"

His hands cupped her shoulders once more and his thoughts were open, willing. "Yes, and to make love to you. I'm sorry I upset you. It startled me is all. I don't know that I would want you to know all my thoughts, as my mind is not as disciplined as yours." He gave her a self-deprecating smile. "But I find I don't mind you being close to me in that way. It certainly saves time in talking." 

She closed her eyes and opened her mind, allowing his thoughts to enter and hers to share. He was sure, if a little embarrassed. A moment later she realized why as his thoughts took a decidedly sexual twist. Eyes opening, she raised a brow. Her hands released their grip on her elbows and twisted in his uniform front. She pulled him closer to her. "Make love to me Jonathan Archer. Share with me one moment, one night."

His heart broke a little at the thought that this would be their only time together. Tomorrow they would go back to being Captain and Sub-Commander and he would take her to Vulcan, but tonight, for this one night, they would be one.


End file.
